


Metamorphosis

by theworldwhispers



Series: Let Me Call You Sweetheart [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up from his nap still in his baby headspace, which has never happened before.  And while Kurt may be exhausted, he'll always be there for Blaine, and they both know it.  Sometimes, they like to remind themselves, though.  Beware: daddy!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://whynobritneybrittany.tumblr.com/post/30809373805/minj500-anonymous-requested-kurt-takes-care-of).  A sequel of sorts to Lauren's fic "[They Brought Me Soup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/358887)" and part of our continuing dk verse.

Kurt rolls over and groans, groggy after waking up from their nap.  Sometimes he wakes up feeling completely refreshed, and sometimes he wakes up wondering how he even knows what day it is from how tired he feels.

This is one of those times.  And he quickly figures out why.

Blaine has wrapped himself up in the blankets, making a pseudo-cocoon, and is wiggling around on the bed.

Kurt runs a hand down his face and sits up.  “Blaine, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to become a butterfly, shhh!”

He cocks his head to the side and stares down at his boyfriend – his boyfriend who is still very much stuck in his baby headspace.  Which has never happened, after taking a nap.

“Blaine?” he hedges.  How is he supposed to approach this?  “Why exactly are you trying to become a butterfly?”

“Because I want to be pretty, Daddy!”

Which, of course, makes him crack a smile.  He ducks his head to hide his face for a moment, letting the laugh escape, before he shakes it a bit and brings his eyes to Blaine’s.  “You are pretty, baby boy.  Now how, uhm – how was your nap?”

Blaine stops wiggling for a moment and looks up at Kurt.  “I dunno.  Okay, I guess.  I didn’t sleep the whole time.  Daddy slept the whole time, though!  I tried to be still but that just made me want to move around even more, and then I decided that I was a worm – you know, like a wiggle worm.  But worms are icky, Daddy, so then I decided to be a caterpillar instead,” he said, nodding his head intensely.

Kurt just raises his eyebrows in surprise and nods a bit.  Well, that explains it, at least.  If he didn’t get enough sleep then he certainly wouldn’t have time to come back to himself – and he supposes the pain medication Blaine’s on isn’t helping either.  It tends to make him pretty loopy (and that’s putting it lightly).

He purses his lips to bite back a sigh, because while he absolutely loves this _thing_ between them, he hadn’t expected it to last all day.  He’s already endured a whole day of school – whirlwind emotions of excitement from his NYADA letter and the subsequent let down of Rachel not having hers and all – and honestly?  He’s _tired._

But he knew what he was getting into when they started this thing, and he knows that now more than ever, Blaine needs someone to care for him.  Because it seems like a majority of the people in his life are turning on him the last few days – between Puck calling him a traitor and the Warblers… well, doing what they did.  So Kurt just smiles, brushing a lock of hair off Blaine’s forehead that came free from the gel during all his wiggling.

“Well, Daddy thinks you make a wonderful caterpillar, baby boy,” he says, grinning down at him.

Blaine sighs, completely exasperated.  “But I don’t _wanna_ be a caterpillar, Daddy.  Wanna be a butterfly!”

Kurt crouches down a bit until his face is close to Blaine’s, whispering conspiratorially, like he’s got a big secret.  “You know what?” he asks.

“What?” Blaine asks, his eyes wide and curious, and Kurt nearly breaks, having to bite back another giggle.  He just looks so cute like this, and he can practically feel his exhaustion slipping away.  There’s no doubting that he loves this just as much as Blaine, that it’s just as big a _thing_ for him.

“If you want to change into a butterfly, you need to grow big and strong!”

“Like Daddy?” he asks, reaching an arm up out of his blanket cocoon to run a finger lightly down Kurt’s arm.  Kurt shivers, the movement so reminiscent of decidedly less innocent times between them, but he shoves the thoughts away.  This is really, really not the time.

He swallows.  “Right, like Daddy.  And you know what will make you big and strong?”

Blaine wiggles himself into a bit of a sitting position – more like leaning against the headboard, but Kurt will take what he can get at this point.  So he pushes himself up off the bed, stretching a bit when he stands before crossing the room to get the thermos Rachel had left earlier.  He turns back towards Blaine, holding it up.

“Remember how Daddy’s friend Rachel brought you soup?  Eating healthy food like this will help,” he says, walking back to the side of the bed.  “Soup is full of all kinds of healthy foods and vitamins and-“

He pauses when he sees Blaine shaking his head fervently, his face crumpled into a scowl.  “Soup is gross!” Blaine whines.  “I want… I want-“ he pauses for a moment, thinking carefully.  His face finally brightens when he looks up at says, “Pizza!”

Kurt shakes his head.  “No, sweetheart.  Rachel was nice enough to bring you this yummy soup, so we’re going to eat this for dinner, okay?  I just need to go warm this up.  I’ll be back in a moment.”

Leaving a still very much sulking Blaine in bed, he quickly heads down to the Anderson family kitchen and pours the soup into a bowl and slides it into the microwave.  Like Rachel said, he doesn’t know that soup will have any kind of magical healing qualities for Blaine’s eye, but the thought was sweet.  He can’t just let it go to waste – and Blaine _had_ seemed excited about it earlier.  Kurt figures it’s probably just Blaine pitching a fit because he can, not because he actually has anything against the food.

Still, he figures he’ll add a bit of a bribe.  Before he heads back upstairs, he warms up a glass of milk – one of Blaine’s favorite things to drink when in role.

Carefully carrying the two so as not to spill any on the plush carpeting (not that Blaine’s parents would notice, since they’re nowhere to be found), he heads back upstairs.  Upon arriving, he sees that Blaine has sat up the rest of the way but is still very much wrapped up in the blanket.

Kurt smiles, holding up the bowl and glass as he enters.  “Back,” he announces.  “But you’re going to have to uncocoon yourself to eat, baby.”

Blaine looks down at his torso, at the fabric wrapped tightly around himself, and frowns.  “But I can’t become a butterfly without them,” he says, his pout evident in his voice.

“But that’s what the soup is for!” Kurt replies, thinking on his feet.  “It’s so chock full of good things that it works like the cocoon, but even _faster_.”

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, Blaine seems to consider this.  It takes him a minute, but finally he wiggles his way out of the blankets, setting his arms carefully in his lap.  Kurt just smiles and goes to sit by him on the bed.  He sets the glass on the bedside table, sneaking a kiss to his boy’s forehead as he pulls back.

Blaine giggles, and Kurt swears his heart grows about twice its normal size.  He reaches for the bowl then, but Kurt pulls it back towards his own chest.

“No, sweetheart.  It’s hot.  Let Daddy, okay?”

Blaine regards him for a moment, and Kurt can see the slight flash in his eyes as his perfectly able-bodied teenage self fights to regain control, not wanting to let Kurt feed him – but finally he nods.  “Okay,” he says, drawing the vowel out for longer than necessary.

So Kurt carefully spoons a bit up, blowing on it to cool, and chances a glance up at Blaine from beneath his lashes.  He’s looking around his bedroom, nothing holding his attention for more than a few seconds, his head bopping back and forth and his feet jiggling under the blankets to some unknown tune in his head.

And Kurt just smiles – moments like this reminding him of just how incredibly lucky he is to call this boy his.  “Okay, now say ‘Ah!’” he says, holding the spoon out towards Blaine.

“Aaaaah,” Blaine echoes, once again drawing the sound out for a long time.  Kurt takes the opportunity to move the spoon into his mouth, and Blaine closes around it, swallowing the warm broth.

“Is it yummy, sweetheart?” Kurt asks, preparing another bite – this time with some of the actual chicken and noodles.

Blaine looks down at his lap, fiddling his hands in a bashful sort of way.  “I guess so, Daddy,” he says, and Kurt knows he’s won.  It takes a lot of self-control to resist the urge to say ‘I told you so.’

Instead, he just brings the spoon to Blaine’s lips again with a smile.  “See?” he says.  “Daddy will never lead you wrong.”

Blaine raises his head a bit, bringing his eyes to meet Kurt’s, and for practically the first time afternoon, he falls perfectly still.  “I know,” he says, his voice soft and low.

Kurt’s not sure if it’s Blaine talking or just baby being particularly observant, but either way, it makes his heart swell.

 _Yeah,_ he thinks.  _Totally worth it._


End file.
